Bloody Mary
by Silent-Stinger1
Summary: Damien is back! I know there are way too many new wrestler fics, but if you are an old Damien fan, or still like those type of fics, you're in luck! Look on my other name, Silent Stinger for the story New Presence to find out who Damien is and all.
1. Prologue

Two whole years. They had been the two longest years of my life thus far. I played through that night in my head almost every day of the two years I was out of the WWF...  
  
Raw was in Atlanta, and everyone seemed edgy. I had been growing colder and more distant. Either nobody noticed or they decided it would be best to leave it alone. The only people I still felt comfortable around were Molly and Jeff Hardy. I couldn't even talk to Test anymore without feeling anxious to get to my room. I felt bad for rejecting them, but I just liked being alone. But that night, I had an anywhere falls match against Test. It was a couple weeks after I found out he liked Kaite. I felt pumped for the match when I went into my locker room, when I saw a note on the table:   
  
Dear Damien,  
  
I couldn't handle the pressure of the WWF anymore. I know we had something special but I need to leave for a while. I'm sorry I let you down. I hope some day you forgive me and we can be together again.  
Love,  
Nora  
  
  
I stared at the letter. She was gone? I shook my head. A life without Nora? It didn't seem real. Test poked his head into the room. "Dame, we have a match soon. Get ready." I held out the letter to him, and he read it over. "Holy shit man.. just out of the blue? And this was all she left? Bizzare..." Damien sighed deeply. He didn't care to show Test how hurt he was. "Let's just have our match."   
  
The match went well, and ended in the parking lot when Test slammed me onto a car, presented me with a big boot, and pinned me. But I didn't care. Nora was gone. After the match was over and the cameras were off, I stood and groaned from the car slam. I began limping towards my room. "Damien you need to talk to me about this." "Why? It's my problem. I don't want your burden on me so I won't lay mine on you." "Damien please just get some emotion out." "You want emotion?" I grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at him. "Fuck off, Andrew! That enough emotion for you? Just mind your own god damn business." I stormed/limped to my room and slammed the door shut. It wasn't long after that a knock was at the door. "Go away!" "It's me, Vince." Oh joy. He walked in and I saw right away he was pissed. "Damien, you know I need to keep peace between the wrestlers... and what you did was not acceptable. I know Nora left, she left me a note too. Just get over it. If you continue to cause problems backstage, I will be forced to fire you." I stared at him for a few moments, feeling a new rage boil inside of me. "How can you be so fucking heartless?! I love Nora, and she's gone! Just, gone! If you are going to fire me because of it, you go ahead and do that because I don't need a heartless asshole for a boss!" Vince was shocked, then his face turned that lovely shade of crimson it tended to do. "You want to challange me? Well then pack up and leave! I don't need you! Get out now!" I grabbed my bag, slid into my car, and drove off. I haven't seen any of them since.  
  
  
  
  
At first the loss of the WWF in my life drilled a giant hole in me, let alone the fact that Nora was gone. Although after awhile I got used to it and moved on. I am now engaged with a child on the way. My life was going pretty well, until one afternoon I got a call from the last person I expected, for the last reason I expected.  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter, not much happened, just a recap of what happened from point A to point B. Not much of an ending but I do know where I'm going with this and... Finally, the Stinger has come back, to fanfiction dot net! 


	2. Chapter 1- Tryouts

I was in the kitchen, eating pancakes with my fiance Audra. I grinned, knowing that in only 3 months she would give birth. I poured syrup all over my pancakes, just then the phone rang. Audra got up to get it. "No, no. Sit down and eat." I walked to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "Hello?" "Is Damien there?" My breath caught in my throat. I knew that voice, who could forget it? "Jim Ross?" "I hope I didn't catch you at an inconvenient time..." "It's perfectly alright.. I was just eating breakfast." "I got big news for you Damien. Vince has been talking of hiring new talent... and maybe even rehiring." I thought this over. Rehiring? Vince? "If you are thinking of me coming back, forget it. Even if he did rehire some guys, I won't be one of them." There was a pause. "I understand why you think that... but Vince has changed Damien. He's a lot nicer and caring for his superstars." I sighed. Sure I always wanted to go back... but I couldn't. "JR I am engaged and have a child on the way. Many families fall apart because of WWF careers, and I don't want that to happen. I want to see them, and not be in pain when I do." "I understand Damien, but this is the chance of a lifetime. They could travel with the WWF and stay backstage. Look at Mick Foley, God bless him, he's torn his body apart and he has a great family." I let this sunk in. It was true, Mick Foley had a wonderful wife and two great kids. I looked over at Audra, who was watching me intently. I wanted to go back, more than anything. But that look in her eyes... I couldn't do it. "Listen Damien, just think it over and call me later." "Alright then. Goodbye JR." "Take care of yourself." And we hung up.  
  
I told Audra all about the conversation and how much I wanted to go, but in the interest of family couldn't. She sat silent for a while. "Damien.. it's obvious you want this more than anything. I understand your reasons for not wanting to. I really do... but I'm a big girl, I can take it. We will still raise a family." "Audra I can't. What if I get severely injured? I don't want to do that to you." "Damien, listen to me. I love wrestling. It would be great to have you back in the WWF. If you get hurt, I will make sure you get better. I know we can do this. We don't have enough money to pay all these bills and we have a child on the way. We need this job, Damien." I sat there in silence. She always seemed to make me change my mind, which often frustrates me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she put her finger to my lips. "Don't talk, just call Jim Ross back and tell him you're interested."  
  
Later that day I called JR back and told him I was interested. I could just picture him grinning ear to ear as he told me a place to go where they would see if I could still wrestle. They made sure it was as close to all the people coming as possible, but I still had a good 3 hours drive. Audra was with her sister, who also loved wrestling. I was nervous as hell when I walked into the small gym. I didn't notice any of the other wrestlers but a few of them remembered me. I signed a few autographs and made my way to JR. We shook hands. "Damien, it's damn good to see you here! Go lace up and wait out here for Vince." I nodded and went into locker room. My wrestling outfit was pretty simple. It resembled Test's, but the designs on the pants were different. There was a demon on the right leg and DAMIEN going down the left in a cool font. I waited out with the other hopefuls. I mainly stayed by JR and we talked about how things were going, the usual catching up talk. Finally Vince showed up. "Aw jeez, sorry I'm late everyone." He did seem different. More friendly. He say by JR and addressed the crowd. "Obviously you are all here because I want some new talent. I want to watch you in the ring so pair up with someone and you will wrestle. Myself and JR will judge you and hopefully we will have 5 new WWF superstars before the night is through. I looked around for someone to wrestle. I scanned the group and locked eyes with someone. She was quiet and fidgeting near the corner. I squinted, not believing my eyes. Nora? She caught my eye and looked as schocked as I felt. She walked over to me and we looked at each other. "You're looking good Damien." "You don't look so bad yourself." We hugged and then fired several questions at each other. I told her all about my family and she told me she had a family as well. Vince and JR seemed to be arguing on something so we caught up on old times.  
  
Eventually, they stopped and told everyone to line up with their partner. When the two slid in the ring, they told Vince and JR about themselves. Their names, height, weight, previous accomplishments; you know how it is. Vince and JR then said moves to do and each person did it to the other. At the end they showed their finishers. After a half an hour, it was our turn so we slid in. "I'm Damien Ridge, I am 6' and 211 pounds. I have been intercontinental, tag team, and world champion. I've also been commisioner." Vince and JR both nodded. "And I am Nora Greenwald. I am 5'4" and 135 pounds. I have been Hardcore champion, although not for very long." I had to laugh at that. Vince spoke up. "I will be saying a series of moves and we want to see how well you two can execute them." Most of the moves were basic. Suplexes, DDTs and clotheslines were just a few. Then they told us to do our finishers. "My finisher is the Molly-Go-Round." She climbed the turnbuckle and executed the move perfectly. I groaned and stood up. "My move is the Dementia Drop, although I want to change the name to Bloody Mary." I scoop slammed Nora onto the mat and climbed the turnbuckle. I jumped into the air, did a mid-air backflip, and landed on top of Nora. She let out a loud groan. "You alright?" "Fine, just been awhile." Vince grinned. "That will be all. Next!" We slid out of the ring and waited for the final decision.  
  
After a while, when all the hopefuls finished, Vince and JR whispered to each other, deciding who would make it. Nora had dozed off and had her head on my shoulder. Finally after what seemed like hours, Vince stood up. "We have decided on 3 of you to make it and a few others to go to a training facility. We will talk with those people later, but for now we would like to address our 3 lucky hopefuls: Tyler Ray, Mark Stint and Damien Ridge." Everyone clapped for us. I was going back to the WWF! I turned to Nora. "I bet you will be going to a training facility. Don't worry, you'll be back on TV in no time." I walked with the other two to Vince while everyone else left. "Congratulations you three. Show up at Kemper for Raw and you might have get lucky and have matches. Damien I would like to talk to you privately." He led me to another side of the ring. "I know you are starting a family and we didn't leave off on the right foot, but I think being back in the WWF would be good for you. It was a tough decision but I feel you deserve it. I need to ask you, how do you feel about being a top heel again." "I prefer being a heel." "Great! You better show up for Raw, I have big plans for you." He walked back to the other two and JR and I left. I had a long drive ahead of me and then I had to go to Raw. Although I couldn't help but wonder what was going though the mind of Vince McMahon. 


End file.
